This invention relates to the field of product serial numbers and their use in connection with an electronic registration system for such products. More particularly, the instant invention provides a method and system for efficiently handling the acquisition of serial number information from products at, for example, point of sale (POS) system in a retail store or the like. In addition, the instant invention provides manufacturers of products with an efficient, effective and versatile system for defining a serial number mask in connection with each universal product code (UPC), and which enables the serial numbers defined in accordance with the particular mask to be easily and accurately acquired by a POS system upon purchasing of the product for use by an electronic registration system (ERS) for the purchased products.
The instant invention is particularly advantageous when used in connection with, for example, an electronic product registration system designed to be used with different products and/or different product manufacturers. Examples of electronic registration systems (ERS) in which the instant invention may be used are described in the above-noted patent applications.
These electronic registration systems (ERS) facilitate compliance with return policies and are useful in reducing improper or fraudulent product returns under warranty, and may also provide related functionality to third parties and the like. Such electronic registration systems may also enable real time data storage and retrieval for the purpose of verifying and validating sales transaction data and product return/warranty repair eligibility. These ERS systems also enable efficient handling of product return transactions.